


[Podfic of] trade your heroes for ghosts

by exmanhater



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 10:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10762296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: Vader presents Ahsoka with an ultimatum.





	[Podfic of] trade your heroes for ghosts

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [trade your heroes for ghosts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5808097) by [victoria_p (musesfool)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/2oT85Hj) [4.52 MB] ||| [M4B](http://bit.ly/2yY5NNS) [6.8 MB]

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

**Length** : 09:51 

**Streaming:**  



End file.
